User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/MY TRD Wiki Journey
Hey!!!! it's me girl!!!!! it's me!!!!!!! If you don't get the clue, It's me... batman derpy!!!! The People Wowee these people are amazing. I can't name one user I hate. Oh yeah. Everyone but Maria <3 jk. Freddie - bby we're like a bae duo. We're best friends and we always keep it real with each other. I'm so glad I have met you, You make my life less stressful and overall better. Your my closest friend here and well... I can't say I wish you were anyone else. Mirnish - Your like "Buddy Buddy 2.0" lol, While you can be dramatic at times (not as much as me bby) your still great. While I get jealous/butt hurt because of your genius strategies I really do love you. You are the life of the party and even though we went through some tough times we will always be Buddy Buddy(2.0 that is.) Epic - OHMYGOD Dude your so cool. I admire how much effort you put into... well... everything. You are a very striving kind of person, And I respect you a lot. We often clash and we often fight, But that's what makes us closer. Cause at the end of the day we end up becoming better friends then before. I LOVE strategizing with you. We are like a power duo wiping out everyone in AS. Even though we conflict a lot I REALLY like you. And I always will. Welly - omg you progressed so much! Your so mature and everything. Not only that your like the SECOND nicest user ever (sorry but ariel<3) you are extremely full of fun and I love joking around with you because you are always willing to have fun. Your Tyler was bae in All Stars. Your roleplaying skills got like extremely great. I also love talking to you, Your a great person to open up to because your so easy going. Ariel - GURL<3333 Your my #1 bae. Your so sweet and nice. And not only that your EXTREMELY respectable. You stand by what you believe in even when the odds are against you. I know we once were in a awkward situation, But I am extremely excited that our friendship blossomed from that to something amazing. I hope we keep in contact <3 XoXo Brady - Your my man. We're always creating ships, Lol. Your fun your nice and your cool. Your also very well at rping I am extremely glad we got you on-board to participate. We're ALWAYS gonna be Katie and Sadie. No matter what. Izzy - OMG <3 your the sassy master. Who knows his Survivor. We used to be extremely close back in the day, But here we aren't as much. I still love chatting with you about Survivor and teaming up with you in RPS on special occasions. VUF - AHHHH Your like the most mature person EVER. I love talking to you. Your never bias. You always speak your mind. And there's never a reason to get mad at you. It's always nice to have you around because your a great shoulder to lean on when I feel depressed. And overall your just a great person. Scarlett - Your so sarcastic and you just make me crack up. Your like the MASTER floater (take that how you want, lol ^-^) and you aren't bias either. Your always making me laugh when you throw shade. Even if it's at me. Overall I think your a rad dude. Anime - bby were anime brothers. nuff said <333333 Milkshake - I don't really feel like typing something for you... I don't know why your mad at me... I really liked you, I still DO. And even if you don't. I'll still consider you a friend. why did i leave?????????????(??????(?????(?????) Multiple reasons, Actually. STRESS oh my god. You guys have NO idea how much stress I get. There is always something going on, Wether it's a fight or whatever. I was only just sick of it. I need a place where I DON'T get stressed. I stress easily. And this place comes with lots of it. Uninterest Meh. I've just been severely uninterested with the roleplays lately. I don't want to stay here if I don't need to. And well... I don't. So yeah. Most of the uninterest comes from the fact because Rps are the same old same old. And well, It just bores me. I won two seasons tho. So I guess I did the same old well. OTHER WIKIS Yes it's true. I'm more loyal to other wikis then this one. Like I said I've just been uninterested and other wikis need my attention and I can't just let it just do nothing. Whatevs. Anyways I did NOT QUIT BECAUSE OF MY DEMOTION. In fact I was RELIEVED. I no longer wanted to stay and I didn't need to anymore. ending I see all of you as my family and I hope we all can cross roads again. (Most of you at least) And I hope that you guys have fun RPing. Because I will too. ^-^ don't forget me!!!!! That's literally my only wish. ^-^ Stay #CourtneyCool Category:Blog posts